Laser range finders and laser designators are becoming an increasingly vital component in high precision targeting engagements. The precise and accurate range to target information is an essential variable to the fire control equation of all future soldier weapons. This information is easily, and timely, provided by laser range finders. The laser designator operator surgically selects a target by placing the high-energy laser beam onto the target.
Unfortunately, current fielded laser systems are bulky, heavy and expensive. These laser systems were developed with twenty year old laser technology.